


The Man Next Door

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Neighbors, Older Dean, One Shot, Smut, Teen Castiel, Top Dean, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Free beer. Hot guys. Loud music. How are you not interested?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Next Door

Castiel's head flew to the door when he heard a noise that vaguely sounded like knocking. He stumbled through the crowd in his living room dancing to the loud pop song before grabbing the doorknob and opening the door.

"Are you here for the part-Oh hey Deannn!"

Dean stood at the door, arms crossed with a mean look on his face.

"I told you to call me Mr. Winchester. And can you turn that damn music down, some people like to sleep at midnight."

Castiel looked his older neighbor up and down. 

"You're going to sleep in a suit?"

Dean took a step forward and placed a hand on the door frame, using the other to point inside Castiel's house at the large speakers.

"Turn those damn speakers off or I'll call the police."

Castiel turned his head to look back into the room at the speakers. Nodding to his friend, Gabriel, standing next to them, he watched as Gabe turned the volume knob up.

Dean groaned as Castiel turned back to look at him with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Is that not what you wanted?"

Dean stormed into the house, heading straight for the speakers as Castiel closed and locked the door behind him. Gabriel took a step back as Dean turned the music off, gaining a groan from the small crowd of dancers.

"Oh come on Dean, let us have our fun."

Castiel walked towards Dean as he started for the door.

"Castiel, this is the fifth time this week that your damn parties have cost me sleep. And it's only Wednesday."

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's arm, stopping him from walking to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gabriel turned the speakers back on, even louder, as a random passerby handed Castiel two beers.

"You should stay, enjoy yourself." Castiel ran his hand down Dean's arm and onto his hip as he handed the older man one of the beers.

"Not interested."

Dean tried to move around Castiel and towards the door but the crowd had surrounded him and Castiel, trapping them in the middle.

"Free beer. Hot guys. Loud music. How are you not interested?"

Dean looked down at Castiel, still trying to get him to take the beer.

"If I take the bottle, will you let me leave?"

Castiel nodded.

"Sure. Whatever works for you dear."

Dean squinted his eyes and grabbed the beer, taking a long sip.

"Don't call me that."

Castiel smiled with appreciation as he looked at the halfway empty bottle.

"You sure can drink."

He took a small sip as he watched Dean look over the crowd to the front door.

"Am I allowed to leave now?"

Castiel brought his bottle to his lips, looking directly into Dean's eyes as he emptied it, a hand still on Dean's waist.

"The party's just started. You can't now."

Dean sighed and finished his own drink.

"You can't keep me hostage."

Castiel dropped his bottle on the floor, placing his now empty hand on Dean's shoulder. The hand that was on Dean's hip moved down and over as he let a finger dip into the waistband of Dean's underwear.

Dean quickly grabbed Castiel's wrist, stopping his hand from going lower.

"I told you, I'm not interested."

Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes, biting his lower lip.

"Oh come on."

Dean watched as another assorted partygoer handed Castiel two more bottles. He handed one to Dean, who sighed and took it, drinking it all in one sip.

Castiel watched with hungry eyes as Dean dropped the bottle and looked at the one still in his hands.

"Are you drinking that?"

Castiel shook his head and handed Dean his third bottle, which was empty as quickly as the previous two.

"Mr. Winchester, I didn't realize you were such a partier."

Dean shrugged and placed his hands on either side of Castiel's waist. Castiel moved his hands back to Dean's hips, looking into his bright green eyes.

"How old are you anyway? 80?"

Dean laughed, letting a hand fall to his side and the other run through his blond hair.

"36."

Castiel took a step forward, his hands falling from Dean's hips to his ass.

"I like a mature man."

Dean looked down at Castiel's lips, only a few inches away from his own.

"And how old are you?"

Castiel watched as Dean stared at his mouth and unconsciously closed the distance between the two men.

"19."

"Not old enough to drink then."

Castiel smiled.

"I bet you won't say anything."

Castiel let his lips be captured by Dean's. The kiss was messy, more filled with lust and a drunken haze than intimate passion.

Castiel pulled away, grabbing Dean's arm and dragging him up his stairs to his bedroom. Dean let the younger man drag him away from the crowd, unashamedly staring down at Castiel's ass as he ran up the stairs.

Castiel almost broke down his door, dragging Dean inside and locking the door behind him. He walked into the middle of the room where Dean was standing, placing his hands on Dean's covered chest.

"We're going to have to get you out of that suit."

Dean smiled and watched as Castiel unsuccessfully attempted to untie his tie. Castiel sighed and looked up at Dean's face.

"You're going to have to untie that."

Dean brought his hands down to undo his tie as Castiel undid his leather belt. By the time Dean was slipping his tie away from his neck, Castiel already had his pants down around his ankles.

Dean almost ripped off his jacket and business shirt as Castiel placed his palms on Dean's hairless thighs.

Dean looked down and watched Castiel hook his thumbs into his boxers pulling them down and revealing Dean's cock, curving towards his bare stomach.

Castiel subconsciously licked his lips before placing his hands on Dean's hips and placing his tongue on the base of Dean's erection, just above his balls.

Dean took in a sharp breath as Castiel carefully licked up the entirely of his shaft, stopping at Dean's head. Castiel brought his tongue back into his mouth, finding Dean's gaze and staring into his eyes as he took Dean's head into his throat.

Dean brought his hands down onto the bed to keep himself standing as Castiel sucked and let his tongue swirl over Dean's entire penis.

Dean's nails dug into bedsheets as Castiel stopped moving his head, keeping Dean's cock still in his mouth. Dean watched as Castiel's eyes closed and his brows furrowed as he palmed his own penis through his jeans.

Dean placed a hand on the back of Castiel's head, pulling him back by his hair, removing his cock from his mouth. Castiel brought his tongue out to lick the string of salvia connecting his lips to Dean's cock.

Dean slipped off his shoes, taking his pants and boxers off with them before placing each hand on either side of Castiel's face. He fell down on his knees, bringing him face to face with Castiel, who was still palming himself through his jeans.

Dean quickly brought his hands down to slip off Castiel's tee. As Castiel lifted his arms to get his shirt off, he groaned from the lack of friction on his quickly growing jeans.

Dean brought his lips to Castiel's left nipple, taking it in teeth. Castiel gasped and brought his hands to Dean's hair, his head rolling back as Dean pulled the nub. Dean flicked his tongue over the nub and circled it around the outer ring, enjoying the breathless gasps escaping Castiel's mouth.

Castiel pulled Dean's head away, standing up and quickly removing his jeans and boxers before laying down on the bed with his legs spread.

Dean stood up and followed him, letting his eyes trail down the brown patch of pubic hair, erect penis and the blue plastic inserted into Castiel's ass.

"What's that?"

Castiel sat up on his elbows, watching Dean grasp the handle of the buttplug in his ass.

"I was hoping this would happen. So I prepared."

Dean pulled the plug out with a satisfying pop before he carefully tossed it on the floor. Castiel laid his head back down as he felt Dean grab his thighs.

Dean brought the head of his penis near the expanded ring of muscle, not bothering to grab any extra lubricant or a condom.

Castiel gasped and held his breath as Dean pushed inside of him, digging his nails into his bedspread. Dean groaned as he pushed past the point that had already been opened, feeling his cock open Castiel's insides.

Castiel clenched his teeth as Dean pushed inside of him, only stopping to breathe when Dean reached the end.

Dean's eyes ran over Castiel's tense features.

"Are you good?"

Castiel nodded weakly.

Dean pulled out almost completely before bucking his hips forwards and reentering Castiel. Castiel moaned deeply, his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open.

Castiel's eyes opened as he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"I have to...I have to get that."

Dean nodded and moved to pull away until Castiel clenched himself around Dean's cock.

"No...just carry me over there."

Dean pushed back in, putting his arms around Castiel's waist as Castiel hooked his legs around Dean.

As Dean took a step forward, Castiel moved up on his cock, causing him to lay his stomach flat against Dean's, trapping his own cock between them.

When Dean took the next step, Castiel moaned loudly as he moved up again on Dean and the motion stroked his own cock between their stomachs.

"Oh God...do that again..." Castiel begged breathlessly with his mouth against Dean's shoulder.

Dean took the next few steps, each accompanied by a loud groan against his shoulder.

As Dean reached for the doorknob, he was interrupted by Castiel's voice.

"I can't...I can't...Don't open the door...I won't make it..."

Dean slammed Castiel's back against the door, placing his forearms on either side of Castiel's head. Castiel's face was flushed, and as he struggled to catch his breath, Dean thrust upward, pushing him against the door.

Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulders, desperately trying to get Dean to thrust deeper inside of him before he stopped his motions and bit down on Dean's collarbone.

Castiel came with a soft scream of Dean's name against Dean's neck. Dean felt Castiel tense around his cock, making him cum deep inside of Castiel.

Both men struggled to catch their breaths, and as Dean slowly stumbled over to the bed to lay Castiel down, Castiel leaned up towards his ear.

"Thanks for coming to the party."


End file.
